Thy Last Embrace
by BlueSilverPandas
Summary: An alternate ending of the movie where Gnomeo doesn't made it back in time and Juliet decides that she just can't live without him. But what happens when he finally returns and sees her dead? Based on the original Shakespeare story, character deaths.


Here's my take on what would happened if Gnomeo and Juliet had gone with the ending of the original Shakespeare story. In case you haven't realized, yes there will be character death in this. If you don't like it, then don't read it. The paragraphs are short because I was writing on my iPod in the notes app, and they looked much longer there. One of my reasons for writing this is because I liked the original story by Shakespeare, and because the plot bunnies just wouldn't leave me alone! (And lately, they're starting to look like the bunnies from the blue garden O_O)

I'm not sure how much I like this, so if anything seems wrong or out of character, then just tell me so I can improve on it for next time :) Now, on with the tragedy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gnomeo and Juliet *sigh* If only...

* * *

><p>Juliet drooped low as she stood on her pedestal, literally glued to the spot by the little red gnomes. She couldn't believe it. The one true love of her life was gone forever, smashed to bits by a truck, with no hope of ever being put back together again.<p>

And there was absolutely nothing she could do about it.

"You left me no choice, Juliet."

The pretty brunette looked up to see her father standing before her, sadness evident in his elderly eyes.

"I've lost your mother," he continued. "I am _not _going to lose you." Without another word, he walked away, leaving Juliet alone with her thoughts.

Lord Redbrick had always been a little overprotective of his daughter, but this was ridiculous. Absolutely ridiculous. Glue her to the spot and never let her go anywhere again? How dare he! She was just as much a gnome as anyone else, wasn't she? So she should have the same rights and freedoms as the others. Why couldn't everyone see that Juliet was nowhere near as delicate as they thought her to be?

Juliet sighed as she heard thunder roll and felt raindrops slide along her ceramic body. He was gone, the one person whom she had loved with all her heart, and who felt the exact same way about her. Never again would she gaze into Gnomeo's deep blue eyes, or feel his soft lips press tenderly against her own. He was gone forever, her life, her love, her dear, sweet Gnomeo.

Juliet knew she couldn't go on like this for much longer, for the pain of losing Gnomeo was just too great to bear. He was the only one who had seen who she really was, and now he was gone forever. Right then and there, amongst the falling rain and bitter tears, Juliet made the decision to join her beloved in death's sweet embrace. The only question was, how?

Then, she spotted her way out. Right next to her pedestal, there was a small bottle of weedkiller that Paris had been using earlier on her mother's tulips. Using her rose, Juliet knocked down the bottle and, grabbing the nozzle, pulled it close towards her. Her small hands shook as she unscrewed the top and sniffed the strong-smelling liquid inside. Yes, that was sure to do the job.

Taking a deep breath, Juliet raised the bottle to her lips. _I'm coming, Gnomeo. _she thought bitterly as she began to down the liquid. Within minutes, the drug had done it's work and Juliet collapsed backwards onto her pedestal...

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Gnomeo was racing back towards the gardens with Shroom and Featherstone as fast as he could, trying desperately to revert disaster. Juliet was in danger, and he needed to go and save her. She was his love, his only reason for living, and without her, he would have nothing. If only that crazy, pink plastic bird could run faster!<p>

At last, the red and blue fences came into sight, and Gnomeo leaped off of Featherstone's back to begin climbing up the red fence. He knew he had to act quickly, before Juliet went and did anything stupid in her grief. Gnomeo was hoping and praying to whatever was up there that Juliet would be alright, but the boy knew, deep in his heart, that something had already gone seriously wrong.

As he leapt over the fence and approached Juliet's pedestal, he saw a crowd of red gnomes surrounding her, all with sad expressions on their faces. Nanette was weeping loudly onto Paris' shoulder as he in turn lamented over and over about 'that bloody weedkiller.'

_Weedkiller?_ Gnomeo thought confusedly, and then let out a gasp. _She wouldn't..._ he knew Juliet loved him, but he never thought that she... _No._ He shook his head quickly. It couldn't be true, it just couldn't be. He _had _to go and see for himself. Leaping off the roof, Gnomeo landed on the edge of the pedestal, right in front of Nanette and Paris.

"Nanette?" he said, his voice shaking slightly. "Where is Juliet?"

Looking up from Paris' shoulder, the frog shook her head sadly and gestured to an empty bottle of weedkiller that had been tossed aside like garbage. Upon seeing the bottle, Gnomeo felt his blood run cold.

"No..." he choked out. Pushing past Nanette, Paris, and the other red gnomes on the pedestal, Gnomeo realized that it was just as he had feared.

His blue eyes, the eyes that Juliet had loved so much, took in the horrible sight of her unconscious body lying back on the cold, stone floor of the pedestal. Gnomeo observed with anger that some bastard had glued her feet to the floor, and that they were still there, putting her body at an awkward angle so that she couldn't lean all the way back.

"No..." Gnomeo felt his heart stop when he saw her. "NO!" Rushing forward, he took ahold of Juliet's limp body, hugging it tightly to his chest and ignoring everyone's whispers directed at him. He couldn't believe that she was dead, he just couldn't. Didn't she know he was alright? Didn't they tell her? How could this have happened?

He heard the red gnomes whispering things about him, terrible things. Like that he didn't really care about her or was just using her for his own amusement. When Gnomeo heard them, he was filled with pure rage. How dare they say such atrocities! They knew nothing about him, or her, or how their relationship went! What did they know?

He turned towards them with cold, steely eyes. "GET AWAY FROM US!" he thundered. With wide eyes, the reds began to slowly back off in fear.

By this time, the blue gnomes had begun flocking into the red garden to see what all the commotion was about. They had heard that someone was dead, and that Gnomeo was back. How was that possible? They then saw the famous blue gnome himself, kneeling over on the pedestal of Lord Redbrick's daughter and clutching her lifeless body for dear life.

When he looked up, the gnomes saw the madness glistening in Gnomeo's eyes, tears flowing freely down his face like rain. With his teeth clenched in anger, the young gnome took on an appearance similar to that of a wild animal. He turned towards Paris.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gnomeo screamed. "TELL ME NOW!"

"Sh-She got ahold of the weedkiller..." Paris stuttered with wide eyes. "We tried to stop her, b-but she wouldn't listen. S-Said she was going go be with you, whatever it took..." he trailed off.

Gnomeo's eyes widened in horror as he realized that this whole awful mess was his fault. If only he had made it back sooner, then maybe he could have saved her. But no, it was too late. She was dead, and it was entirely his fault Clinging his beloved's body close to him, the gnome wept bitter tears of regret and self-loathing.

Gnomeo was so full of grief that he didn't even notice a gentle tapping on his back. Looking up, he saw Featherstone standing there, tears dripping off the end of his beak, with a drooping Shroom at his side. Nanette and Paris had disappeared along with the rest to let Gnomeo grieve in private.

"I am so sorry, my little amigo." Featherstone said softly. "I wish there was something I could do to help you. But it's too late now..."

"No." Gnomeo stood up, gently laid Juliet down, and turned to the pink flamingo. "It isn't. Shroom," he turned to his mushroom friend. "Hand me that trowel." He gestured towards the trowel that sat on the other side of Featherstone.

Realizing what his friend was going to do, the little mushroom shook his head rapidly.

"Shroom, give me the trowel." Gnomeo's voice shook. "I know what I'm doing."

Again, the little mushroom shook his head, saying no to the insane request.

"Fine." Gnomeo glared at Shroom. "I'll get it myself." Hopping down from the pedestal, he grabbed the trowel and ran up the stairs as fast as he could, ignoring Featherstone's requests for him to stop. By now, everyone knew exactly what Gnomeo was planning on doing, and were trying to talk him out of it.

"Don't do it, mate!"

"She isn't worth it!"

"You'll find another!"

"Somebody stop him!"

"No, amigo!" Featherstone rushed forward to stop his friend. "I cannot let you do this!"

"If you care about me at all, then you will!" Gnomeo wrenched his arm away from his friend's grasp and ran to his beloved once more. His eyes gazed at her beauty one last time, taking it all in, as his arms embraced her for the last time. His eyes filled with tears as his lips pressed to hers, hating the cold feeling that came along with it. At this point, gnomes were rushing forward to try and stop him, and Featherstone was attempting to pull the trowel from his hand, but it was no use. Gnomeo wasn't having any of it.

Raising the trowel, he plunged the device into his sturdy chest, ignoring the gasps of all those that were watching. Gnomeo heard his mother scream his name one last time, before he fell backwards against his love, shattering for real against the cold, unforgiving stone.

After it was all over, red and blue gnomes alike flocked to the pedestal to see what was left of the star-crossed lovers. Lord Redbrick had already been grieving over Juliet's suicide, but once he saw Gnomeo dead with her, the whole thing was just too much for him. As he made his way up the stairs of the pedestal, he spotted Lady Blueberry coming forth from the crowd to embrace her son.

Once they arrived, the pair both broke down in tears upon seeing their dead children, before turning to one another.

"I'm sorry about your son." Lord Redbrick whispered hoarsely.

Lady Blueberry sniffed. "I'm sorry about your daughter."

"I was just trying to keep her safe, and now..." he sighed sadly. "The whole thing is my fault."

"_Our _fault." Lady Blueberry corrected him.

For a moment, neither parent said anything, too wrapped up in grief to speak properly. Then, Lord Redbrick straightened his shoulders, and Lady Blueberry did the same. Coming forward, he offered her his hand, one which she silently took.

"This feud..." he began.

"...is over." she finished.

Everyone began to weep and grieve for the friends they had lost, all while blaming themselves for what had happened. For with this tragedy, they had lost two friends who were near and dear to them, all as a result of some pointless fighting. No one could even remember how the feud started, so why were they still arguing?

Featherstone was understandibly upset. Gnomeo and Juliet were the first friends the poor bird had made in over twenty years, and now they were gone. Lost as a result of a stupid feud. This was all just too much to bear, he _had _to speak up.

"Look at this!" he cried. "Just _look_ at this!" He rushed over to the front of the pedestal so everyone could hear what he had to say. "Do you see what has happened because of your hatred for each other?" The flamingo turned towards Lady Blueberry and Lord Redbrick.

"Señor y Señora," he said. "Do you see how this has happened? All they wanted was to be together, but this hatred has prevented that from happening forever."

"Oh, he's right!" Benny wailed, bursting into tears. "What have we done?"

"This truce," sobbed Lady Blueberry. "Is the only way for our children to rest in peace."

"So we must keep it." answered Lord Redbrick, pulling Lady Blueberry into a hug and letting her cry on his shoulder. "It's what they would have wanted."

"It is true, señor." Featherstone sniffed sadly.

At this moment, Fawn decided to speak up. "We should build a monument for them." he suggested.

"Yes!" the little red gnomes agreed. "A monument is a wonderful idea!"

"It's settled then." said Lord Redbrick. "We-We'll get right on it."

"And we'll help!" Benny piped up. "For Gnomeo!"

"They will be together forever," Featherstone said, a tear rolling down his cheek. "And everyone will know their story."

"For never was a story of more woe, than this of Juliet and her Gnomeo."

_FIN_

* * *

><p>*sniffsniff* So... *sniff* That's the end! *burstsintotears* Yes, I did it. I killed them off. If you've read the original Romeo and Juliet, you'll be able to spot exactly which lines make an appearance in this story. If you can tell me which ones and where, then I'll give you a cookie! :)<p>

I guess they do seem a little out of character here, so if it's so bad that you simply can't stand it, then I'm sorry :( Like I said, this is my first time writing a tragedy, and I thought the couple would react very strongly to each others' deaths, just like in the original. Reviews are much appreciated, tell me what you think of this please *puppydogeyes*

Until next time!

~Pandas


End file.
